Chapter 4
by RinandEl
Summary: What will the gang of 11 teenagers do when evil is rising once more? How can they save themselves and their loved ones when their enemies have come together to form a force that is the most powerful one the earth has seen yet. How will they get along with each other once they meet? Find out through their 11 minds..


Chapter 4: the search continues

-Electra's POV-

I know I'm not supposed to do this, if I want to be part of Artemis's Hunting group, but I did and I'm not happy about it. I think I have a crush on a boy. A BOY! Artemis will not be happy at all. Not very proud of it. What am I going to do? I need advice or something! Normally I go to Annabeth for help but I can't see any Annabeth's in Apollo's car, so I'm doomed!

I guess Apollo noticed that I was fidgeting with my hair because he asked "Why so nervous, girly? Is it because you're afraid of heights?" "No. Its something else." I replied. "Ok everyone take your seat in the car" Apollo said as everyone filed in. I didn't know where to sit so I waited for everyone to take theirs and just like I feared, every spot was closed except for the one next to Goten. Gohan sat in the front next to Apollo. While at the back it was Trunks, Rini, Goku, Vegeta and Goten. "Come on get in" Goten said gesturing to the seat beside him. With no other choice I nervously sat next to him. This made everything A LOT worse than it was supposed to be. I could feel his arm against mine which made me shudder and a bit red. I started to get the goosebumps. "Are you cold, Electra?" Goten interrupted my thoughts. "I'm fine, just scared, you know. Because we're technically flying." "I see don't worry I'll hold your hand" he said with a smile and at this point I felt like jumping out of the car. Was he trying to murder me? I thought. I started to shake a little. But enough for GOten to notice. "You really don't like the heights, don't you?" he asked. "Not at all." I replied with a little shake in my voice. "Don't worry," he said, "if anything happens I'll catch you. Besides, I don't know why you're so scared when you have a savior of earth with you!" he said as he flexed his arms. I couldn't help but turn blood red. Then he put a protective arm around me. Now i'm positive! This boy wants to murder me. Should I be screaming BLOODY MURDER? I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by an Apollo yelling his head of "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK THERE? DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER, LOVERBOY" Then I noticed he was talking to Goten about me. Oh my god! "Uh...sorry sir I didn't mean to, she said she's scared so-" Goten started. "I CAN TAKE OF MY OWN DAUGHTER" Apollo yelled. "UH YES SIR" Goten scared pulling and his arm away. I covered my face with my hand and just wanted to turn liquid and melt out of this place. I peeked and saw everyone one was laughing at Goten except Trunks' dad while Goten sat there in shame.

When the laughter stopped I heard a conversation that sounded like it came from Rini and Trunks. And this is how it went:

Rini: Awwwww! That was so cute! They would so make the cutest couples! If they ever get together I will be their #1 shiper!

At that comment my face turned red.

Rini: DOn't you think so too, Trunks?

I looked up to see what was happening.

Trunks shook his head, "No, I don't think so." Ok, so 1 person who doesn't like Electra + Goten. Thats ok. I thought to myself. I continued to watch Trunks and Rini. "Do you have in mind then?" Rini asked. "I do, actually." he said. Now I was paying them my full attention. "Oh! Who are they?" Rini asked looking surprised. "Us." Trunks smirked and turned away. I couldn't help but smile. Well they just got a new shipper. I thought to myself.

"Huh, I guess you can be cute sometimes." Rini observed. "What did you think I was all the other times?" Trunks said looking offended. I chuckled at that. "Isn't it obvious? Always in fighter mode" she replied him. "I can be cute! Just watch me!" he said confidently. Without thinking I nudged Goten and pointed my chin towards Trunks and Rini. "OOOOOOOOOOOOO! TRUNKS AND RINI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRS-" before Goten could finish I slapped him on his head. "Why did you do that for, Dingus? I wanted to see what Trunks would do! Now I can't!" I yelled at Goten. "What was Trunks going to do? The world may never know." Rini sighed and Trunks's face turned fire engine red. Everyone started to laugh, even Trunks' father! Wow, the moody-man can laugh. I thought. "Too bad, Electra's father ruined out moment so I had to let my anger out on you guys!" Goten said crossing his arms. "MOMENT? WHAT MOMENT YOU'RE NOT A COUPLE YOU TWO" shouted my dad. "OH NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY SIR WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, I SWEAR" Goten stiffened up. Apollo narrowed his eyes and did the 'I'm watching you sign' towards Goten. At this I quickly apologized to Goten whispering " Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Goten! I didn't know my dad had an overprotective side, so sorry". "Oh no it's ok! my mom is just like that. She thinks I can't take care of myself" he said giggling. Goku had already told Apollo where to go but it surprised me how we weren't there yet. "How much longer, dad?" I asked "Not much just a few more minutes" he said. I impatiently crossed my arms looking out the window.

I looked behind us and saw the leaves of the tree falling, then snowing lightly, then a snow storm. I gasped very loudly.

"what is it, El?," Dad asked me, "Is it that boy beside you again? I'll punch hi-" Before he could finish I stopped him. "Its not him. It was never Goten!" he saw the seriousness on my face. "What is it?" Gohan asked me. "Why are the seasons changing so fast? Is it supposed to?" Rini asked. "I don't know." Apollo said looking confused.

Then it all made sense! Gohan said there were bad guys rising and this time there were new ones too. What if its the Titans? Gaea? well Gaea already was in the process. Maybe they are working together? Greek villains with these whatever villains? We're doomed! I thought.

"Dad…," I started looking scared, "what if the Titans are back?" "Now why would you think that?" He asked looking nervous himself. "Kronos is the god of time and age, right? Well, the seasons are time. He can control time and he is! Don't you see it!" I pleaded and reasoned. His face grimed.

"Blast it! They must be working together. These titans you're talking about and the ones from before!" Trunks' father erupted suddenly. "Yeah, your right Vegeta. King Kai did say there were new villains we don't know about" Goku added. They both already got very angry and started clenching their fists while knitting their eye brows together.

"Dad what about Gaea? Do you know anything about her?" I asked curiously. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME WHILE I'M IN THE SAME ROOM!" Apollo yelled at me, "and yes I do. She's rising. That is a fact I can confirm with 100% confident!" he informed me and the others, I guess.

"Whoever's 'rising' has a huge power level" Gohan pointed out. "Yes son. We should hurry and find the Dragon Balls before it's too late" Goku answered. "No derr! Gaea is powerful and evil too!" Electra added. "Excuse me Apollo but, can we please hurry before time runs out?" Goku asked with concern and seriousness. "Of course we're already close to the first Dragon Ball" Dad said. After a minute we landed on a hillside next to a meadow. We all got out and Gohan took out that little circular thing they use to find the balls. "There!" he said pointing right in front of him then picking up the one star ball!. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sun to pull across the sky." said dad. "WAIT!" I yelled at him. "What now?" Apollo answered looking annoyed. "Do you mind if I borrow a backpack, nectar, Ambrosia and medical stuff?" I asked him. "Sure! Hold on let me get the stuff from my trunk." Then he started to look for the things I asked for. "FOUND THEM!" he yelled in victory. "By the way, I put some extra things in there and your bag is magical. It can hold anything and won't even weight much!" he told me. "Thanks, dad." I thanked him. " I gave you some drachmas, for Iris messaging, and mortal money, for other stuff. Use them wisely." he said in the most normal dadish way. "Thanks. I guess this is goodbye then…," I started awkwardly. So, uh, bye Dad!" I said waving to him. "Bye, love," then he turned to Goten, "Keep your hands off my daughter, Loverboy!" I laughed. "When was the last time you were so protective?" I asked dad. "Since the day I noticed Loverboy." he replied doing another "I'm-watching-you" sign. Inside I was like DAD, STOP THIS MADNESS! IF YOU MAKE ALL THE GUYS RUN AWAY I WILL BE A CAT LADY IN THE FUTURE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE NUTTY, SINGLE OLD LADY DOWN THE STREET! I just wish I could say that out loud without embarrassing myself.

-end of chapter 4-


End file.
